Dupy dupy dup, Hermionu bolí zub
by Dorea Rybika
Summary: Hermionu bolí zub a Draco se zranil při hodině lektvarů. Oba se setkávají na ošetřovně.


**Dupy dupy dup, Hermionu bolí zub**

Hermionu bolí zub. Začalo to během bylinkářství, když jí Škrtidub praštil jednou ze svých větví. Od té doby prožívá peklo. Nejdříve byla bolest nesnesitelná. Vystřelovala do nervů a nebohá Hermiona z ní šílela. Časem se bolest stalo jakousi otupělou. Stále to bolelo, ovšem dalo se to vydržet. Teď v noci ovšem se bolest vrátila. Lehce zaklepala na dveře a poctila Hermionu svojí přítomností.

Nutno dodat, že ta z toho kdoví jak odvázaná nebyla. Léčící kouzla jsou nebezpečná v rukou amatérů. Rozhodně nechtěla skončit jako bezzubá stařenka. S tváří staženou bolestí se zvedla z postele s nebesy. Nazula trepky a potichu opustila ložnici. V nebelvírské společenské místnosti bylo naprosté ticho. Jak by taky ne, když byly čtyři hodiny ráno. Ve velkém krbu žhnuly již jenom uhlíky. Za hodinu za dvě sem přijdou skřítci vymést popel a zatopit.

Hermiona prošla portrétem Růžové dámy, nutno říct, že ta nadávala, až to pěkné nebylo, a zamířila směr Ošetřovna. Cesta tam nebyla kdovíjak dlouhá, ovšem pro Hermionu bylo i pár metrů jako Maratón. Neustále si třela pravou tvář a snažila se úpornou bolet ignorovat.

Konečně stanula před dveřmi Ošetřovny.

„Madam bude určitě nadšená, když se jí tam ukážu ve čtyři ráno. " Povzdychla si, než vzala za kliku. Dveře se s tichým vrznutím otevřeli. Prosmýkla se dovnitř a zavřela za sebou. Rozhlídla se. Madam nebylo nikde vidět. Celá místnost byla ponořená do příjemného přítmí, které osvětloval pouze svit měsíce. Hermiona nevěděla, co má dělat. Neměla ani tu nejmenší ponětí, kde by měla Madam Pomfreyovou hledat. Leč problém se vyřešil zcela bez jejího přičinění.

„Co potřebujete drahá?" Ozval se za ní vlídný hlas.

Hermiona nadskočila dobrý metr nad zem. Otočila se, aby mohla pohlédnout do ospalých očí bradavické ošetřovatelky.

„Bolí mě zub." Zanaříkala a odkryla nateklou tvář.

„Pojďte, půjdeme na vyšetřovnu." Nasměrovala jí Poppy do malé místnosti.

O půl hodiny později už Hermiona ležela v posteli na ošetřovně, zub sice ještě bolel, ovšem dalo se to snést. Madam k ní přistoupila a podala jí lahvičku nachové barvy.

„Tohle ti pomůže usnout. Ten zub bude ještě nějakou dobu bolet, zřejmě by si neusnula." Usmála se na ní ošetřovatelka. Hermiona neřekla ani _píp_ a vyzunkla lektvar. Takřka okamžitě cítila, jak se jí zavírají oči, a klesá hlava.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Probudila se mírně dezorientovaná. Okny již proudilo světlo a slunce o sobě dávalo vědět. Rozhodně nebylo ráno. Hermiona hádala, že poledne, možná i odpoledne. Posadila se na posteli a snažila si vzpomenout, co se vlastně stalo, že je na Ošetřovně. Poznání jí zasáhlo jako blesk z čistého nebe.

„Zub!" Vypískla a ke svému neuvěřitelnému překvapení jí došlo, že zub už o sobě nedává vůbec vědět. Projela jí neskutečná úleva a obličej jí rozzářil úsměv.

„Grangerová, buď tak laskavá a přestaň se tvářit jako postižená." Ošetřovnou se nesl arogantní hlas. Hermiona zcepěněčila se za hlasem, aby spatřila Draca Malfoye rozvalujícího se na nemocničním lůžku.

„Malfoyi!" Vykřikla vyděšeně. „Co tu děláš?"

„Hmm, co bych asi tak mohl dělat na ošetřovně." Poznamenal ironicky.

Jen co Madam Pomfreyová uslyšela hlasy z postelí, vešla na ošetřovnu a už se oba své pacienty obskakovala. Ukázalo se, že Malfoy měl nehodu na Lektvarech.

_No, on asi ne, ale spíš Crabbe nebo Goyle._ Pomyslela si Hermiona. Přeci jen Malfoy byl v Lektvarech dobrý. Celou ruku a část trupu měl napatlanou nějakou hustou žlutou substancí, která lehce zapáchala. Nicméně Madam byla s pokrokem hojení sokojená, takže Dracovi namazala páchnoucí mast znovu. Hermiona mohla tedy obdivovat tělo Draca Malfoy. A že bylo co obdivovat.

Hermiona se přistihla, že zírá na jeho tělo a má otevřenou pusu. _Jedno se muselo Malfoyovi přiznat, má perfektní tělo. _Pomyslela si a záhy si uvědomila, že na něho zírá. Okamžitě sklopila hlavu a dělala, že nic ovšem její zírání neušlo jednomu zmijozelskému studentovi, toho času rovněž na ošetřovně.

„Tak má milá a co vy?" Přešla Poppy k Hermioně.

„Myslím, že už je to lepší. Teda už to nebolí. Necítím to. Je to v pořádku." Koktala Hermiona. _Sakra!_ Zaklela v duchu. _On mě naprosto rozhodil!_ Zasténala ve vlastní hlavě.

„Výborně, " zaradovala se Madam Pomfreyová, „stejně Vám ještě dám lektvar. " Vytáhla ze svého ošetřovatelského hábitu lahvičku a podala jí Hermioně, aniž by tušila, jakého tím docílí konce.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermiona po vypití lektvaru skoro okamžitě usnula. Probudila se až večer. Zprvu byla opět lehce dezorientovaná, ale brzy jí došly veškeré souvislosti a ona věděla, kde se nachází. Hlavu měla lehkou a bylo jí tak nějak dobře.

Zasmála se.

„Je mi dobře." Uchechtla se znovu.

„Á princeznička se nám vyspinkala." Zazněl z místnosti Dracův otravný hlas. Hermiona se na něho podívala a přimhouřila oči. Místnost nebyla pořádně osvětlena, vládlo v ní šero. No a Draco, Draco vypadal neuvěřitelně. Hermiona div neslintala při pohledu na boha Zmijozelu.

„Grangerová, jseš v pořádku?" Zeptá se Draco při pohledu na Hermionu. Ta vstala a zamířila si to směrem k Dracovi. Kráčela pomaloučku, našlapovala polehoučku. Draco se najednou cítil jako kořist. „Stůj! Grangerová, rozumíš mi, stůj!"

Leč Hermionu nezastavil. Došla až k němu. Podívala se na Draca takovým pohledem, až se mu zatočila hlava. A vrhla se na bezbraného chlapce. Ze začátku protestoval, nutno říci, že se sílícím polibkem protesty ustaly a on se mu zcela poddal. Zabořil ruce do těch nezkrotných kudrlin a jednoduše si užíval.

Na Hermionině nočním stolku stála malá nenápadná lahvička od lektvaru, který by neměli požít osoby přecitlivělé na denivky. V případě přecitlivělosti způsoboval lektvar po nějaké chvíli neovladatelné chování a smazával veškeré zábrany.

Ovšem ani jednomu z bradavických pacientů to pro tuto chvíli nevadilo.


End file.
